The Rebellion
The Rebellion is the third post-apocalyptic story taking place on a dalek-controlled earth. It is part of the Daleks on Earth series. Chapter 1 Shadow watched as the people around him grabbed weapons from the shelves, loaded them, and stored them wherever they could, so they could hold more weapons. They had been oppressed by the Daleks too long. Now, they were rebelling. Some guy had arrived from ocean; Jack Harkness, he called himself, with a big cannon that could apparently take out a Dalek. He was the driving force behind the rebellion, but Shadow had still insisted on leading. There were some other faces he recognised in the rebellion. Razor had been a strong candidate to join, until they'd found him dead in a pile of rubble. Blade, Cobra and Carver were all their, faces he recognised from encountering and dealing with them in the post-apocalyptic world. Shadow had two pistols in his belt and he was holding an AK-47. They were all fully loaded and good to go. Jack had his 'defabricator cannon' and two machine guns slung round his body. "Are we all ready!?" he called, silencing all the murmurs and arguments over who got what equipment. People sheepishly finished loading and checking their guns, then nodded. "Good! We need to move out as soon as possible. The more of us in one place, the more likely the Daleks are to detect us. But we need to attack first. Not them. So let's move it!" Shadow had to admit, there was certain authority in Jack's voice, and he had once mentioned being a captain 'where he came from'. He led the men out, standing side by side with Jack. They had mapped the area well, and planned the sopt of rebellion. They were in a wide, high walled square, with just one small alleyway leading into it, which a Dalek could just fit through. They stood against the back wall, so they could fire immediately on any incoming Daleks. Shadow grabbed a discarded metal pole, and went over to a metal skip. He slammed it against the skip, making a huge, resonating sound, in a rhythm Jack had taught him. One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four. He then dropped the pole with a clatter and returned to his position at the middle of the rebelling group, pretty sure he would have attracted Dalek attention. Before long, they heard the inevitable mechanical voices. "HUMANS DETECTED." "103 INDIVIDUALS. ALL ARMED." "WAIT! WHO IS AT THE CENTRE OF THE FORMATION?" "INTERNAL BIOLOGY DIFFERS FROM THE OTHER HUMANS. HIS WEAPON IS TOO ADVANCED FOR THIS AGE." "IDENTIFIED AS CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS." "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Chapter 2 Before long, a Dalek glided down the alleyway. Shadow was about to give the order to open fire, but Jack fired his defabricator, and a blue laser shot out. It struck the Dalek's midsection, and it exploded into flames. "Yes!" Shadow cried. "Slight problem," Jack said. "Yeah?" "It takes 30 minutes to recharge." "Great." The Dalek casing was blocking the path into the square, briefly giving them some quiet. But before long, they heard the Daleks returning. "SPECIAL WEAPONS DALEK WILL ADVANCE." There was a huge explosion, and the alley entrance was engulfed in flames. When the smoke cleared, the Dalek casing was gone and there was a huge entrance where the alley walls had been blasted down. A special weapons Dalek glided into the square, and several regular Daleks followed, flanking it when the entrance got wide enough. "Open fire!" "EXTERMINATE!" A special weapons blast struck the centre of the formation. The explosion ripped those nearest to it apart, and sent all the others flying off to the sides. The back wall was blasted down, and more Daleks entered, hovering over the rubble. "EXTERMINATE!" Humans cried out in agony as they were exterminated, their skeletons showing black against neon green. Survivors of the initial blast staggered to their feet, firing at the Daleks, but they were weak and the shots were unfocused. Several missed the Daleks altogether, and those that didn't had no effect. A second special weapons blast shattered the right wall, and another took down the left. Bodies were strewn all other the square, but only one was still alive. Captain Jack got back to his feet, and grabbed his machine guns, one in each hand. He opened fire at the Special Weapons Dalek, but it was unaffected, and he was exterminated from behind. "CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS MUST BE DISPOSED OF PERMANENTLY. HE SHALL BE TAKEN TO SKARO." "ACTIVATE TEMPORAL PRISON!" Chapter 3 The Daleks created a chronon loop around Jack, allowing them to lift his body and bring it on board a Dalek Saucer. The Supreme Dalek spoke to the Saucer Commander. "CRYOGENICALLY FREEZE THE HUMAN. TAKE HIM TO SKARO AND LEAVE HIM ON THE SURFACE. KEEP WATCH ON HIM." Back on Earth, the Daleks observed the crushed remains of the humans that had attempted to rebel. "DALEKS ARE THE MASTERS OF EARTH. RESISTANCE IS USELESS! EXTERMINATE!" From the first-floor window of a nearby house, Shadow watched the Daleks celebrate their victory. Running had been a cowardly thing to do, but he had to survive. Besides, maybe he could raise a second rebellion against the Daleks. They may think they were the masters of Earth, but he was determined to prove them wrong. He thought back to how the Special Weapons Dalek had obliterated the dalek casing. If he could somehow deactivate one, and control it... Still, he wasn't sure how he would do that, or if he even could control it. Inside was probably some sort of battle computer, an AI maybe. He was determined to find out. He slunk back into the shadows, making sure no Dalek had spotted him. Then, he turned round to leave, and found himself staring down the barrel of a rifle. To Be Continued... Category:Alien Invasion Category:Stories Category:Daleks on Earth